Wayhaught - Beer Doughnuts
by Lovesick Fangirl
Summary: So this is a prompt that Nerdcubed gave me in a stream and I have done my best to write it good but I got carried away more than a little bit! Hope y'all like! THIS PIECE HAS BEEN REVISED SO IT IS NOW MORE LIKE MY USUAL WRITING AND I APOLOGIZE IF ANYONE LIKED THE ORIGINAL BUT I AM MORE COMFORTABLE WITH THIS VERSION.


**AN: So Dan aka NerdCubed gave me this prompt after I asked in a stream xD So thanks to none other than Mr Daniel himself! Oh, also in light of the new episode I have a better version of Waverly and Nicole finding out the test results together that's been intertwined into this so hope y'all like. THIS IS A REVISED VERSION, REMOVING THE WRITING AT THE END, APOLOGIES IF ANYONE ACTUALLY ENJOYED THAT I'M JUST NOT ACTUALLY ALL THAT COMFORTABLE WITH IT.**

* * *

Nicole walked into the break room of the station, flipping the light on as she was the only person left in there. She dragged herself over to the machine and poured herself a cup of the crap the station claimed was coffee. It came out like a thick sludge and Nicole immediately lost her appetite for the drink. She emptied the cup out into the sink instead and turned around after depositing the cup into the cleaning rack on the side. She noticed as she was about to leave that there was a box of doughnuts sitting on the table, a small green post it note stuck to the top. It read _Something to help you through the night - N_. Nicole shook her head and smiled, glad her boss had decided to look out for her as she suddenly realized how hungry she was. Her stomach grumbled as if to prove her point and so she grabbed the box and exited back to her desk, flipping the switch again on the way out.

She dropped back into her chair and flipped the box open on her desk. It was filled with 16 sugar doughnuts, _Thats a few too many Nedley jeeze,_ Nicole thought to herself. She was about to reach in and grab one when suddenly there was a loud bang in the entrance hall. Nicole shot up from her desk, drawing her gun from the holster on her hip and training it just ahead of the front desk.

"Whoever you are, you come around the corner with your hands up, you picked the wrong night buddy," She shouted, voice steady and shoulders locked into place. Her trigger finger was drawn back ready to move to the trigger if necessary when a familiar face rounded the corner. It was none other than her girlfriend Waverly Earp. She looked as beautiful as ever if not ever so slightly frazzled, her hair was slightly messier than usual but Nicole thought it looked rather sexy arms were up in the air, a bottle of whiskey in either hand.

"Don't shoot Officer, I come bearing gifts," Waverly said, winking with the emphasis she put on the word _Officer_. Nicole's mind short circuited for a second before she drew her attention back, loosening her shoulders and holstering her gun as she examined the alcohol in Waverly's hands. She smirked before approaching Waverly, who had now dropped her hands and was adorning a wide smile. Waverly placed the two bottles on the entrance desk before sauntering over and meeting Nicole in the middle, the extra sway she added to her hips not going unnoticed by wrapped her fingers in the short hairs at the base of Nicole's neck and Nicole's hands found their place on Waverly's soft hips.

"Well hello there Ms Earp, and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Nicole asked, face hovering close enough to Waverly's that they could feel both feel each others warm breaths huffing out softly on their faces, Waverly's smelt ever so slightly like mint Nicole noted. Waverly smiled softly, leaning forwards and placing a kiss to Nicole's lips. She had intended to pull away and did ever so slightly begin to lean back after a few seconds but before she could pull away fully Nicole swiped her tongue out across Waverly's lips requesting access as she surged forwards to bring pressure back into the kiss. Waverly couldn't deny her and instead opened her mouth letting Nicole explore, fighting her for dominance but losing as she felt Nicole's tongue drag over her own and a heavy groan drew from the back of her throat. Nicole smiled into the kiss, pulling away fully after a moment or two more.

Waverly kept her eyes closed for a bit longer and Nicole chuckled causing her to open them again. "Well Officer Haught," She said grinning as she slid her hands down to rest on the soft curve of Nicole's shoulders, "I came bearing some alcoholic gifts from my sister to spice your night up but I figured I'd bring you another gift. Me." She said, winking as Nicole's eyes darkened slightly, "So, c'mon, lets go make the end of your shift and rest of your night much better," Waverly practically purred the last part and Nicole had to take a second to remember to breathe before she let a full dimple grin grace her face. Waverly slipped out of Nicole's arms, spinning around to grab the two bottles she'd left on the counter and walking to Nicole's desk, sitting carefully on the edge but leaving enough space in front of her for Nicole to situate herself. Nicole plopped back into her desk chair, sliding over as she did and pulling Waverly down to sit softly on her lap to which Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole's neck for stability in the slightly weird position.

Waverly grinned as she felt Nicole's hands slip under her butt where they slipped into the jean pockets there. "So, shall we share a drink Officer?" Waverly asked seductively, reaching behind her to grab one of the bottles. She brought it back around and uncapped it, taking a huge swig, large enough to make Nicole's eyebrows shoot up in mild shock. She finally dropped the bottle and smirked, tilting it towards Nicole so that she could take a drink. Nicole lowered one brow questioningly before she rolled her eyes, allowing Waverly to tilt the bottle upwards as she took a drink herself, a lot smaller than the one Waverly had had who then replaced the bottle on the table behind her again for a moment.

"So," Nicole said, squeezing Waverly's ass a little in a cheeky response to the thing with the bottle, "Why are you drinking like your trying to keep up with Wynnona huh?" She asked, revelling in the adorable half laugh she received from Waverly. While she knew it probably wasn't okay to make jokes at Wynnona's expense but she didn't mean anything she said and Waverly knew as much.

"Nic, it takes me twice as much alcohol to get even slightly buzzed," She answered with a small self satisfied smirk as she rolled her eyes slightly, "High alcohol tolerance being an Earp and all." She finished, full out grinning before it faded away into a frown instead, remembering that shed sent in her samples a few days ago and that her results should be in soon if they weren't already. Nicole noticed the frown and leaned forward, placing a neck to Waverly's jaw in a comforting manner.

"Hey, the results are in if you wanna read them," Nicole said, pulling Waverly in as close as she could in the form of a hug, "I can even leave you so you can read them on your own if you want," She smiled up at Waverly as she processed the thought.

"No," Waverly answered, quietly before repeating it again in a much surer voice, "No, I want you to read them with me," She said, nodding once as she locked eyes with Nicole. Nicole gently smiled in response, before indicating to a file on her desk marked _'Confidential'_. Waverly reached back and grabbed the file, hesitating a second before she took a deep breath and swung herself around, holding the file between her and Nicole. Nicole gently swept one of her hands out from the pocket on Waverly's ass as she instead swept it up Waverly's back in a comforting manner. Waverly smiled weakly at the gesture before she took in a huge breathe which she held as she opened the folder, eyes scanning it over quickly as she speed read it. She let out the breath she'd been holding in a small puff, closing the file before chucking it on the desk behind her. She span back around, pressing her head into Nicole's neck in the form of a hug. Nicole felt the gentle huff's of Waverly's chest as she cried softly into her shoulder. Nicole gently ran her hand through Waverly's hair in a form of comfort before she slipped her hand down to her neck, gently urging her head up as she brought her other hand up to wipe away the tears that were slowly sliding down Waverly's cheeks.

"Hey, its okay baby, shh its okay," Nicole cooed softly to Waverly as she pressed their foreheads together in a form of support. Waverly sniffled, closing her eyes and taking a breath before she slowly released it and opened her eyes again.

"I'm -" She took a stuttering breath as another tear slipped out that Nicole caught with her thumb, rubbing her cheek gently in encouragement, "I'm only half Earp…" Waverly said, tears slipping out again as she said it that Nicole once again caught. She smiled weakly and let out a reluctant laugh through her tears as Nicole smiled sadly, leaning forwards and placing the softest kiss possible to Waverly's lips. She pulled away and pulled Waverly in towards her chest in the form of a hug. Waverly cried against Nicole's chest for what felt like hours, she didn't know what to do or how to feel. She was Earp still at least which relieved her on some level, just not as much as she thought she was. She kept on crying, tears soaking Nicole's shirt as she did her best to comfort her girlfriend who almost seemed smaller than she'd ever been curled up into Nicole's chest like she was.

That is, until she heard a small laugh from Nicole as her chest shook slightly. Waverly wiped her eyes before she looked up at Nicole with a questioning look before Nicole burst out into full on laughter as she indicated forwards with her head. Waverly followed her line of sight to the desk where the bottle of whiskey was tipped over into the box of doughnuts Waverly had failed to notice earlier. She chuckled, sniffling slightly as she reached over and grabbed one of the now slightly soggy doughnuts. She held it up to Nicole who wrinkled her nose in response before hesitantly taking a bite out of it when Waverly didn't move it away. She chewed slowly and swallowed down the alcohol infused dough.

"Well?" Waverly said, waiting expectantly for an answer from Nicole who looked slightly shocked.

"It's actually quite nice," Nicole replied, grabbing another one of the doughnuts from the box and offering it to Waverly who took a large bite out of it with a grin on her face.

* * *

They'd been sat there for about an hour, all of the doughnuts were now gone as was approximately two thirds of the remaining bottle of whiskey. Waverly and Nicole had been quietly drinking the bottle while they burned off the end of Nicole's shift,deeming that it was okay for them to cut loose a bit considering no one was coming into the station this late and considering the news they'd found out earlier pertaining to Waverly's results. For the past hour they'd been quietly talking, drinking and kissing on the floor where ended up after Waverly fell off Nicole's lap and Nicole had joined her being the kind caring girlfriend she was. They were in the middle of kissing softly while they leant against Nicole's desk when her phone had gone off on the table signalling the end of Nicole's shift. They pulled apart, laughing softly and staggering upwards, tripping over each other, the desk and Nicole's chair as they tried to stay upright. Grabbing the bottle they finished off the last third between them before leaving the station, white stetson gracing Waverly's head instead of Nicole's. They were giggling like schoolgirls as they stumbled towards Nicole's cruiser before Nicole thought better, her deputy instincts telling her not to drive and so instead they called in a taxi, taking it back to Nicole's apartment.

They finished off the bottle in the car, chucking it into the communal recycling bin outside of Nicole's apartment before they made their way up in the elevator, chatting casually to fill the gap. They were both only slightly tipsy, the dough from the doughnuts having absorbed most of the alcohol actually in their systems and so when the doors pinged open on Nicole's floor, they stepped out, only stumbling slightly but that, Nicole reasoned, was probably more due to the way Waverly was hanging off her arm, clingy in the most adorable way. Nicole opened her door, gently guiding herself and Waverly in before she locked it behind her, allowing Waverly to wonder off into the kitchen where she turned on the coffee machine, deeming it best for them to sober up before they went to bed. Nicole, upon hearing the familiar buzz of the machine and seeing the light emanate from the kitchen door decided to go change from her uniform, leaving Waverly to her own devices as she trusted her in the apartment, knowing that she probably knew it as well as Nicole did by this point. She slipped into some loose fitting jogging pants and a baggy shirt with the police departments logo on it. She set out another pair of smaller joggers and a shirt for Waverly on the bed before leaving and going down to the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Waverly who was stood leaning against the counter, back turned, by the coffee machine while she waited. Waverly jumped for a second at the contact before she smiled and instead nuzzled into Nicole's arms, reveling in the warm sensation she'd grown to love.

"Hey, I set some clothes out on the bed for you, why don't you go change?" Nicole said, nudging a gentle kiss to Waverly's temple before she released the girl. Waverly said a quick word of thanks before going and changing, returning a few moments later in the clothes Nicole had set out to find a coffee being pressed into her hands as Nicole ushered her out of the kitchen and into the living room instead. They dropped down onto the sofa, curling comfortably into each other as Nicole turned on the TV, setting it to some random channel and lowering the volume to a dull roar before she turned her attention back to Waverly and her cup of coffee.

"Doing okay there Waves?" She asked, noting the slightly distant look in Waverly's eyes as a few emotions flickered across her face.

"Yeah, just thinking about the results…I'm gonna have to tell Wynnona when I see her tomorrow, I just don't know how…" She said, eyes stinging again but she quickly blinked multiple times in rapid succession, ridding herself of the tears before they could even fall. Nicole gently wrapped her one arm around Waverly, hand gently rubbing her arm in a soothing manner.

"Just take your time and be honest. Wynnona loves you and you know that won't change with this new news." Nicole said, gently leaning her head on Waverly's as they both gingerly sipped from their coffee cups, becoming more and more sober by the minute. Nicole finished her coffee, depositing the cup on the small table perched behind the sofa before she brought her arm back, reaching it down to grasp at Waverly's empty hand that had been sitting in her lap. She gently stroked over her knuckles with her thumb as she let Waverly think quietly, taking the cup from her and placing it down a few minutes later when she noticed Waverly was finished with it. They sat in silence for a while, letting their thoughts consume them as the cuddled into each other, the TV and its noise entirely forgotten for now.

"I think… I think I'd like for you to be there when I tell her." Waverly said, looking up at Nicole who smiled and nodded gently in understanding.

"Of course Waves," Nicole said, "I'll be there for you, I promise." She gently placed a kiss to the smaller girls nose, then her forehead and finally one to her lips before she pulled back and pulled Waverly in close for a comforting hug. Waverly smiled into the hug, tucking herself in even more before she turned, not slipping out from the hug but allowing herself to see the TV. She grabbed the remote from the chair beside Nicole, changing the channel to a cheesy romance film that the two of them watched together. Nicole noticed they were about two thirds into the film when she heard a small snore come from Waverly who was still cuddled into her. Nicole smiled to herself, attempting to reach for the remote to turn the TV off until she felt Waverly grip her tighter in a sleep protest to which she leaned back, deciding to let the rest of the movie play out before she would have to wake the smaller girl. It was about 1am when the movie finished, not that Nicole had watched the rest of the movie. No, instead she'd watched Waverly while she slept like the guardian angel she was, making note of the cute way Waverly's nose wrinkled in dreams when something decidedly load played in the movie or the way she snuggled into Nicole every time she smiled in her dream and Nicole smiled, hoping that meant she was dreaming about her.

Nicole gently stroked Waverly's cheek before she leant forwards, placing a soft kiss to the sleeping girls other cheek. When she didn't rouse from her slumber Nicole placed a kiss to her lips instead hoping this would wake her but to no avail and so instead she stood from the sofa, careful not to disturb Waverly and she gently scooped her into her arms and carried her to the bedroom where she deposited the small girl on the bed before returning to the living room to turn off the TV and all the lights. She then returned to the bedroom, carefully lifting Waverly and slipping her under the duvet before climbing in herself, immediately feeling Waverly roll over and latch onto her in her sleep. Nicole chuckled before placing a small kiss to the crown of her head, wrapping her arms around Waverly in response and slowly allowing herself to drift off, wondering exactly what the following day would hold for them both, but more importantly, for her girlfriend.

* * *

 **AN: So that's the revised version, and I much prefer it, apologies to anyone who like the original better, I just feel more comfortable with this one. Thanks again to Dan for the original prompt, even if it got a little lost in translation and I hope y'all enjoy this cleaner neater, version!**


End file.
